


What did you say?

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baz learns Dutch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz has recently learnt Dutch and has decided to practice it, much to Simon’s sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you say?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Dutch so I asked my friend Google for help. Please don’t cringe at the weird expressions. Also, I regret nothing.

**SIMON**

 

He’s done it again. Baz has found a new way to torment me.

“ _Ik vind je heel mooi,_ ” he says as I step into our room, which I guess means something like “I wish you were dead”.

“Yeah, you too,” I tell him. “Moron.”

I go to my bed and take my shirt off. It’s so hot in here, lately.

“ _Lekker ding_ ,” Baz continues with his insults.

“That would be you,” I reply, as I change into my pyjamas.

He lets out a short, mischievous laugh. “You don’t know what I said.”

“I don’t need to speak German to know that you’re insulting me.”

“Please, Snow, it’s Dutch.”

“Whatever,” I say, going into bed.

“ _Slaap lekker schatje,_ ” Baz says, and it must mean “may you never wake up again” or something similar.

“Same for you,” I retort. I have to learn Dutch.

 

\---

 

Baz has taken it to the next level. A higher level of irritation. Now every time he insults me in Dutch his mouth quirks into a naughty smile and his eyes glint devilishly.

For example, today he bumped into me from behind in the corridor and said “ _lekker kontje_ ”, right into my ear. He uses the word “ _lekker_ ” a lot when insulting me. I guess it means “idiot” or “stupid” or “stupidly idiot”.

“Fuck you,” I said.

“ _Ja, ik wil dat je precies dat doet_ ,” he said back, with that stupid sparkle in his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds---terribly close---and then left me there, alone and confused.

Later, in class, he spent the whole hour looking at me from the other end of the classroom. Stormy grey eyes locked on mine. Plotting, for sure. So I stared back. When the lesson ended he approached me and whispered “ _mooie ogen_ ”. Another insult, I guessed. So I snapped back “Are you describing yourself?”

Baz smirked and winked an eye at me. What the fuck. That’s when I realized that I really need to learn Dutch.

So now I’m with Anna, an exchange student from the Netherlands, and she’s going to teach me her language. I’ll be able to finally respond to Baz’s insults with a proper comeback.

We spend all night until I have a general grasp of the basics. Bless her patience.

\---

The next day I come into our room as Baz emerges from the shower.

“ _Ik heb je gemist_ ,” he says, water dripping off his hair.  Okay I know that “ _ik_ ” means “I” and “ _je_ ” means “you”. No clue about the rest. It must be something like “I want you gone” or “I want you dead”.

“Likewise,” I retort.

His lips quirk mischievously and there’s that annoying glint in his eyes again.

I step towards his direction. There’s a drop of water falling down his face.

He looks at me enigmatically and says “ _Ik hou van je_ .” _I_ something _you_. “I hate you”, I suppose. Or “I loathe you” or “I despise you” or “I’d spit on you”.

“Yeah, the feeling is mutual,” I reply.

I swear his eyes flicker to my lips.

“ _Ik wil je graag tegen de muur smijten_ …” Baz starts. Fuck, I’m not understanding anything. I have to ask Anna to meet tonight again. “... _en kussen._ ”

Wait. “What?” I ask him, inching closer. I follow the path of the water drop with my eyes. It’s now on his jawline.

“What.” He freezes.

“What did you say?” I step even nearer. Our faces are almost touching.

He doesn’t respond. I can feel his breath on my face. Hard and heavy. He’s nervous.

I’m actually pretty sure he said “kiss you”. I place a hand on his chest.

The drop is now on his neck. So I tilt my head down and, slowly, I touch the drop with my mouth. “You mean…” I say, tracing kisses up his neck and jawline. He moans softly. “Like…” I continue, lips now on his cheek. I spare a moment to look at him. Our lips are almost brushing. I can feel his heart beating fast against my hand. “ _This_?” I say and I close the distance before he can answer.

Our mouths clash and move over one another. Fiercely. Baz parts his lips and my tongue finds his.

I wonder how long he’s wanted this. I wonder how long _I’_ ve wanted this.

I’m kissing Baz. I kiss him until my lips are sore.

\---

“We should probably go to class,” Baz says after a while.

“Mmhm,” I say against his mouth, but don’t move an inch. “I’d rather practice Dutch with you.”

I move my lips to his neck again and suck the skin in there.

“ _Hup, Simon,_ ” he says. “ _Werk aan de winkel._ ”

\---

Somehow we make it to the second lesson.

I go to my usual seat with Penny, Agatha and Anna. Baz goes with Dev and Niall.

“Simon!” Penny cries. “What happened? Where were you?”

“Did Baz do anything to you?” Agatha asks, slightly worried.

“Yeah… he wouldn’t let me go,” I answer.

“ _You_ wouldn’t let _me_ go, Snow,” Baz says from the other end of the class.

Crowley, Baz, is that a _hickey_?”

“Shut up, Niall.” Baz’s face is burning red.

“Fuck a nine-toed-troll, Simon!” Penny shouts. Eyes big with surprise behind her pointy glasses.

“Wait,” Agatha follows. “You and _Baz_ …?”

“Is that why you needed Dutch lessons?” Anna asks.

I look at Baz. He nods slightly at me and cracks a smile. I smile back at him.

“Yes,” I shrug at the girls. “We’re together.”

Baz decides to run from Dev and Niall’s questions and seat right next to me. “One kiss and you think we’re happy boyfriends?” he sneers.

“Two kisses,” I say and I kiss him again.

 

-EINDE-

 

Translation of phrases:

 _Ik vind je heel mooi_ = I think you’re really beautiful

 _Lekker ding_ = yummy thing

 _Slaap lekker schatje =_ sleep well darling

 _lekker kontje =_ nice arse

 _lekker_ = yummy

 _Ja, ik wil dat je precies dat doen =_ yes, I want you to do precisely that

 _mooie ogen =_ beautiful eyes

 _Ik heb je gemist =_ I missed you

 _Ik hou van je =_ I love you

 _Ik wil je graag tegen de muur smijten en kussen =_ I want to throw you against the wall and kiss you

 _Hup, Simon. Werk aan de winkel_ = Go on, then. Carry on, Simon.


End file.
